With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the digital realm of consumer information, has come a reinvention of conventional entertainment and communication services to enhance programming, recording, and viewing of multimedia, such as broadcast television programs. Today, it is not uncommon for consumers to have access to hundreds, if not thousands, of media programs from a multitude of sources such as broadcast television, on-demand programming, and other third party content providers available through the Internet. However, while the programming choices available to consumers have progressed, the way consumers access and view those choices have not kept pace. In many cases, a consumer has to sift through a programming guide including thousands of programs to discover programs of interest to the consumer. As a result, the consumer often is either unable to find or cannot easily find the programs that the consumer would like to view.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for creating a personalized programming guide to facilitate discovering programs of interest.